


Waiting for Snowfall

by BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Daddy Issues, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, FormerGayPornStar!Dean, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Lots of Angst, M/M, Neighbors, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Religion, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Suburban AU, repressed!castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn/pseuds/BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is a devout man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Podfic for the first chapter of Iriskana's amazing fic "[Waiting for Snowfall](926092)."

I'm still figuring out how exactly this whole "multiple chapters/potentially very long fic" is going to work out as far as posting new podfics of chapters, so bear with me! Guess we'll tackle it when we get to the next chapter?

 

[Download [w/music]](http://www.mediafire.com/download/syttiuxmumluu5g/Chapter_1_%5Bw_music%5D.m4a)

[Download [w/o music] ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lmfkeqsnb5q66ul/Chapter_1.m4a)

[Livestream [w/music]](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/syttiuxmumluu5g/Chapter_1_%5Bw_music%5D.m4a)

[Livestream [w/o music]](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lmfkeqsnb5q66ul/Chapter_1.m4a)

 

Please let me know if there's any tech problems and I'll see if I can fix them! Also any critiques can go in the comments.

Thanks for listening!

-

[Dodger]

P.S. This chapter's music is "Into the Air" from the Brave soundtrack. 

P.P.S. Hey Iriskana I'm posting this on Misha's birthday as a random act of kindness except I was already planning on doing it today whatever I love you a lot.


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No temptation has seized you except what is common to man." His voice was small and raspy in the silence. “And God is faithful; he will not let you be tempted beyond what you can bear. But when you are tempted, he will also provide a way out so that you can stand up under it.”

Chapter 2 everyone!

Iris has told me that she'll try to post new chapters every 15th and 30th, so I'll try to get the podfics out within two days of her posting. No promises though. Podficcing depends on homework load now that school is starting, parental presence in the house (I'm so not reading this stuff aloud with my parents around Jesus Christ), mic ability/other technical doo-das, etc.

 

[Download [w/ music] ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ge0rcdn4773cgly/Chapter_2_%5Bw_music%5D.m4a)

[Download [w/o music] ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kejeawl3l2a3xxz/Chapter_2.m4a)

[Livestream [w/ music] ](http://www.mediafire.com/play/ge0rcdn4773cgly/Chapter+2+%5Bw_+music%5D.m4a)

[Livestream [w/o music] ](http://www.mediafire.com/play/kejeawl3l2a3xxz/Chapter+2.m4a)

 

Music from this chapter:

Main theme - Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus

Car song #1 - Ruby Tuesday by the Rolling Stones, covered by the Scorpions

Mexican restaurant background music - Popurri by Mariachi Los Comperos

Car song #2 - Seat Next to You by Bon Jovi

Piano music - Sargasso Sea by Suzanne Ciani

 

Cheers!

-

[Dodger]

 

P.S. Be sure to let me know about any technical difficulties! I'm not the most technologically-advanced person, but I'll see if I can fix any roadblocks in the listening process.


	3. Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, uh, you have movies, right?” He asked and Castiel remembered, yes, that was what they were doing. Did he have movies? He got up and checked the cabinet beneath his television.
> 
> “I have one,” he replied. “Have you seen...Tangled?”
> 
> Dean snorted. “The animated one? You’re kidding, right?” Castiel turned around and fixed him with a stare. “Oh. You’re uh, not. No, I haven’t?”

Chapter 3.

I'm so happy you guys are sticking around with Iriskana and I. We're working super hard (well, she's working super hard, I'm just a dork with a microphone) to get this thing going. Updates every 15 days was a little optimistic, so now we're aiming for at least once a month. I'll try to get the podfic out within 4-5 days of her posting new chapters.

  

[Download [w/music] ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/o130nzgy12a6hb8/Chapter+3+%5Bw_music%5D.m4a)

[Download [w/o music] ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5q2p7iil48z362c/Chapter+3.m4a)

[Livestream [w/music] ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/o130nzgy12a6hb8/Chapter+3+%5Bw_music%5D.m4a)

[Livestream [w/o music] ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5q2p7iil48z362c/Chapter+3.m4a)

 

Music from this chapter:

Love of my Life by Freddie Mercury

I See the Light from Tangled

 

Cheers!

-

[Dodger]

 

P.S. There were a lot of technilogical challenges with things getting cut out/off on this one, so I had to keep going back and editing. If you downloaded on the first or second day and found errors that annoy you, they should be fixed by now. If anybody noticed anything I somehow didn't catch, please let me know.


End file.
